


Wishes

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-30
Updated: 2002-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete Plot, What Plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

## Wishes

by jamwired

<http://www.stormy-night.org/~jamwired/>

* * *

I don't own Lex or Lionel Luthor. Smallville and its characters are the property of Warner Brothers. Copyright infringement is not intended. 

Thank you to my beta reader Balthazar. 

This is a m/m, PWP, Adult story. That means: two pages graphically detailing two men having SEX, and there is NO PLOT! This story also contains INCEST and sex that is not completely consensual. If you are under age or this sort of thing offends you, leave now. You have been warned. 

* * *

Wishes 

* * *

A hand smoothed it's way down his back, then under the light cotton sheet covering him, and a gentle finger stroked down his crack. Still slightly drunk and half asleep, Lex let out a gasp, spreading his legs and burying his face in the pillow as his cock rubbed nicely against the bed. 

"Really, Lex, I thought I taught you more control." 

Lex groaned, recognizing his father's voice and realizing that it wasn't just a dream. He turned his head to glare at the figure sitting on the bed beside him. Vision spinning, Lex blinked hard to focus in the dim light. 

"What do you want?" 

"I come to visit my son on his birthday, and this is what I find," Lionel replied in a disapproving tone. Lionel's hand began rubbing up and down, pushing his cheeks apart with a gentle twist of his wrist. 

"Present to myself. Can we not do this today?" Lex asked as he sluggishly tried to move away. 

Lionel was up, kneeling on the bed, pressing a hand against the back of Lex's neck before Lex could blink. 

"Oh, I think we can." 

A knee dug into his lower back, and Lex grunted, arms pushing up, fingers digging into the sheets as Lionel fingered his balls. 

"Please," Lex mumbled into his pillow, spreading his legs wider when a thumb began pressing against him, not yet penetrating but close. 

"Please, what?" 

"Not right now," Lex answered, aware that even if he didn't want this, his body apparently did. 

"Are you sure?" 

Lionel's hand moved from his neck, down his back, then reached under Lex. Lex lifted his hips and felt the squeeze on his cock. He halfheartedly thrust into Lionel's hand and grunted. 

"Yes." 

"Yes, stop, or yes, continue?" Lionel asked as he leaned down, tonguing Lex's ass as he moved to kneel over Lex. 

Lex didn't reply when Lionel's tongue pressed against where his thumb had been, this time pushing in. He gasped at the sensation, hair rubbing against his thighs and balls where he had none, slick warmth pressing into him. Lionel had done things to him before, but never this. His father had never used his tongue to... 

Lex groaned when Lionel pulled away, air too cool against his wet skin, cock pressing painfully between the sheets and his belly. Cloth rustled, and Lex reached down to stroke himself as his father stripped quickly. A finger returned to his ass, slicked and pressing in. Lex rocked back and forth on it, thrusting into his hand at the same time. Two fingers replaced one, stretching him quickly, then Lionel was kneeling behind him, pulling his hips up. 

Lex crossed his arms and rested his forehead on them as his father pushed in, shutting his eyes and groaning at the burn. Another hard push, and Lex could feel Lionel's thighs touching the backs of his legs. Fingers dug into Lex's hips, and Lex grunted when Lionel pulled out and thrust in again. Lionel's hand found Lex's cock, now only semi-hard. As his father set into a rhythm, pumping his fist with each forward push, Lex let out a steady groan. 

"You want me to stop, Lex?" 

He did. God, he did. 

"No," he whispered into his arms, concentrating on the hand on his cock, the pressure on his prostate. 

Grunting behind him, Lionel began slamming into him, fisting Lex's cock hard enough to be almost painful. When both hands moved to his hips, Lex reached under his body to jack himself. One hand gripping his pillow, Lex's breath hitched, and he thumbed the tip of his cock, letting the orgasm come. Groaning, he pumped himself a few more times, finally dropping his hand as his father continued to fuck him. 

Several more thrusts, and Lionel was coming as well. He fell forward onto Lex but rolled off almost immediately. Closing his eyes, Lex imagined it was someone else beside him, someone else who was the cause for the throbbing in his ass, the ache in his shoulders and neck. 

The bed shifted, and Lex could hear quiet footsteps make their way to the bathroom. The door shut, and moments later, the sound of running water filled the room. Lex took in a deep breath and released it. Tomorrow would be the same as always: he would do some work for the plant; Clark would deliver his produce; his relationship with his father would still be fucked. 

Lex let his mind go blank and concentrated on letting sleep overcome him, ignoring the warm wet spot underneath him, ignoring the state of his life. 

"Happy birthday, Lex," he murmured to himself. 

* * *

End 


End file.
